Trick or Treat: Halloween Special
by Kari Rose
Summary: Yay! Halloween the best time of the year so I thought I'd write this! It's a crossover but please read and review I'll love you forever! Category changed to Harry Potter for chapter 4 and onwards for a little while!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yay! Halloween coming soon a month's not that long the shops have been selling things for ages and to celebrate I've written this. I couldn't decide which programme I should write this fan fic about so I shoved them all in together! I put it ubder Beyblade coz there's more of that than the rest!! Hope you like it It's not scary so don't worry if you don't like scary stuff! If you do like scary stuff then use your imagination and mutate my monsters in your dreams!! Please Review xx

"Yay Halloween!" Max jumped up and down

"No big deal" Kai was his usual hard-to-impress self

"Come on Kai Halloween's fun! You get to dress up as monsters and stay up late eating" Tyson was looking at his feeble costume, it was the same one he'd worn the past two years and he had grown quite a bit so it didn't fit right.

"Best of all...you get lots of...CANDY!!"

"You'd better watch how much you eat, last year you couldn't sleep for a week you were so hyper" Kenny reminded him

"Can I have your share of candy again this year Kenny?" Kenny nodded

"You got it last year" Tyson protested

"Have half each" Dizzi suggested. They nodded

"Kai are you coming trick or treating or what?" Ray asked as they made their way to the door, Kai just stared in the opposite direction, "I'll take that as a no then"

As they walked through the door there was a flash of light and they were gone.

"Guys? Is this a joke coz it's not funny! What happened" Kai looked around outside but they had vanished. Thinking they were hiding around the corner he stepped outside. A bright light surrounded him and he felt himself falling. A sharp, cold wind was blowing in his face as he fell. He closed his eyes and fell down...down...down...

"Hurry up in there Tai!" Matt yelled through the bathroom door, "Who knew it took so long to do his hair?" Kari and T.K laughed as they gathered up their things from the floor.

"Is everyone ready?" Izzy asked 15 minutes later, everyone nodded, "Then lets go"

As they stepped out of the door they too vanished like the Blade Breakers

"OW!" Ash leaped out of his chair, "Help there's a hedgehog in my chair!"

"Ash, that's my hairbrush"

"I knew that"

"Or course you did" Misty glared at him

"Trick or treating is fun, right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi"

Meanwhile outside...

"We have to get that Pikachu this time"

"We've been trying for ages Jess if you think I'm going to give up my trick or treating then..."

"You weren't listening to the plan again" Meowth hissed at James

"We are not going to miss trick or treating. In fact we're going to use it to capture Pikachu. What we do is simple. First we wait for the twerps to knock on our door, then when they say 'trick or treat' we answer 'here's a little trick we learned', grab the Pikachu and make a quick getaway. Any questions?"

"Yeah! When do I get candy?" Jessie was just about to hit James on the head with a broom when Ash and friends opened the door to leave.

"Quick they're coming" Team Rocket ran inside the house next door hoping Ash would go there first.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu stepped out of the house and walked straight into a portal.

"Did you see where they went Jess?"

"They vanished" Meowth said in amazement

"We have to follow them, the boss wants that Pikachu" Jessie dragged the other two out and pushed them through the portal following Ash and co.

"Ow!" Tyson stood up and rubbed his backside "What happened? Where are we? ARGHHH!! What happened to you?"

"Us? What about you?" They looked at each other. They all looked different. There costumes were real.

"Yay I'm a Zombie" Max squealed as he saw his reflection in a puddle"

"You're...a...Werewolf" Kenny stared at Tyson with fear and begged him not to bite anyone.

"Relax Chief. I'm not gonna bite anyone coz I'm not a werewolf!"

"Look at your hands" Kenny whispered, Tyson raised his hands and howled in surprise. They were covered in blue hair and he had claws.

"Chief you're a...scientist! What kind of part is that for Halloween?"

"I think I'm meant to be a mad scientist that creates monsters"

"I don't know about you but I think you've all grown about 5 feet" A small voice said from near the ground. Tyson and Kenny looked down and saw a small black cat with a yin yang sign on its collar.

"Ray I think it's you who has shrunk"

Ray looked in the puddle and saw himself as a cat and hissed with surprise.

"Aw! It's a little pussy cat" Max picked up the cat in his arms and looked at it. "Can we keep him?"

"We have to its Ray" Max dropped Ray in surprise; luckily he was a cat and landed on his feet. He hissed angrily at Max who tickled the cat's ears hoping to calm him down. Ray purred.

"So where are we?"

"I don't know some kind of horror movie" Kenny looked up and down the street ahead of them. It was a long winding road with lots of what looked like houses on each side.

"Either that or the street's decorated for Halloween"

"I prefer option two, but I think its more likely option one" Max said looking at the strange sight. Ray nodded in agreement

"Hey, where's Kai?" Tyson looked around. They all looked up as a bright light appeared in the sky. Kenny, Max and Ray stepped away but Tyson didn't have the sense to move and Kai landed on top of him.

"Kai, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I landed on something soft," He put his hand down and touched the thing he had landed on "And hairy" A muffled sound was heard from underneath him. Max and Kenny lifted Kai to his feet as Tyson howled for help. They stared at the long dark purple robes Kai was wearing.

"I think you're supposed to be a sorcerer"

"Evil Sorcerer" Max corrected

"I think we'd better move, just in case anyone else falls from the sky" They all nodded and headed towards the deserted town, Max was muttering something about it being a ghost town and how they had to get out of there until Kai whacked him with his staff.

"Let's look in some of the houses" Tyson said excitedly as he headed towards the nearest building.

Kenny stopped Tyson from just walking in.

"There's no one in there Chief why knock?" Kenny ignored him and knocked three times on the old wooden door

"Hang on a second I'm coming" Tyson was shocked and could hear footsteps coming towards them. The rusty handle turned and the door swung open to reveal a young witch with pink hair.

"Mariah?!" Tyson was even more shocked

"Great I'm not the only one who ended up here" Her eyes fell on the cat at Max's heels, "Aw" She picked it up and hugged it

"Erm...That's Ray" Mariah smiled and looked into the cats eyes, Ray purred

"I know"

"Huh?"

"The eyes were a give away, most black cats have black eyes. Ray does not, look" She held him out and they noticed the orange eyes.

"I know I look like a cat but I'm still Ray, can you stop fussing now please!"

"Sorry Ray" Mariah put him down and lead them into a room which was supposed to be the living room.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know, I was walking into the kitchen to get a drink and I must have stepped through a portal because I ended up in the small smelly dusty kitchen in this house. So I set to work cleaning it. I'd only just realised I was a witch and could have saved a lot of time when I'd finished."

"I think we should see if there is anyone else here" Tyson headed to the door, everyone followed.

"I'm coming with you, I'm not staying here on my own" Tyson nodded and they set out checking the other buildings.

"Ash you're a troll" Brock pointed out

"Well you don't look too great yourself!" He looked at the skeleton "Where's Misty?" Ash looked around and saw a red-haired banshee, "Misty?"

"You too look really convincing I didn't know they were your costumes"

"Misty these are not costumes and have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"Yeah, just before we fell in that hole, I look wonderful"

"Take another look" Ash held up Misty's pocket mirror and it smashed as she looked in to it.

"ARGHHH!!" Ash covered his ears. The scream of a banshee was high pitched and hurt his ears.

"Kari, why are you sat in a tree?"

"T.K, why are you hanging upside down off a lamp post?" They stared at each other before looking at them selves

"ARGHH!" They screamed together.

"I'm a bat"

"I'm an owl"

"COOL! WE CAN FLY" They both took off and flew through the streets.

"Race you" T.K Sped through the street and knocked the baseball cap off a werewolf's head

"Hey, stupid bat"

"Sorry" T.K yelled as he carried on flying

"Sorry about him, he goes over the speed limit sometimes" Kari the Owl picked up the cap in her beak and placed it back on Tyson's head. "Aw cute cat"

"I'm not really a cat"

"Sorry, but the fur looks pretty real to me! Gotta fly"

She sped off in pursuit of her friend

"Did an owl and a bat just talk to me?" Tyson was confused, Kenny thought they had all gone mad, and Max thought he was dreaming.

"Look at me Mr Steven, I'm Brushcula"

"Look at me Basil I'm a...Goblin?" He stared at himself, "I was supposed to be..."

"Erm...Mr Steven...Where are we? This is _not_ Molly and Dave's Halloween party" Basil looked around at the street

"Mr Steven, why didn't the skeleton go to the party?"

"I don't know"

"Because he had no _body _to go with! HAHAHAHA BOOM BOOM!"

"Very funny"

"Why are graveyards so noisy?" Steven shook his head, "Because of all the _coffin_! BOOM BOOM"

"That's enough Basil"

"Quick I feel another one coming on, stop me" Steven tightened his hand around the fox's mouth so he couldn't speak. A minute later he let go

"That's better"

"Hang on a minute, who's that?" Steven pointed towards a figure up ahead.

"I'm Frank-_anil-_stein"

"Boom Boom!" Basil laughed

"Anil?"

"No Fran..."

"Yes, yes we know, but where are we and why?" Basil interrupted, Anil and Steven shrugged, "Well we can't just hang around here or we'll be fried"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's an angry, charging, fire-breathing dragon heading this way RUUUNN!!" Steven picked Basil up and ran for his life.

"Now look, you scared them" A dwarf that was riding the dragon watched as Steven and Anil ran away, "Mai, I told you not to run and breathe fire at the same time"

"Sorry Yugi but I couldn't resist it. I'm not going to waste the advantage of being a fire-breathing dragon" The dragon was a silver-blue colour with a patch of long blonde hair on its head.

"Mai? Yugi?" A giant spider emerged from the shadows, "I have eight legs how cool is that?" The spider also had a tuft of blonde hair on its head.

"Harry! Look over there" Harry turned

"It's only a dwarf and a fire-breathing dragon Ron there's nothing to worry about"

"Not them, behind them"

"Oh, he's seen a giant spider, how scary"

"Shut up Hermione"

"Harry! Ron! Look at yourselves"

"I'm a hippogriff?" Harry said puzzled

"Ok this isn't fair! You get to be a hippogriff and she gets to be a winged horse, why am I a leprechaun?!"

"I'm not just a winged horse, Ron, I'm an Aethonan"

"And that is...?"

"A winged chestnut horse popular in Britain and Ireland"

"At least you'll have plenty of gold" Harry said trying to cheer him up as he had gone into a strop.

"Ron, I don't think you got the worst end of this, look" Hermione spotted a cream coloured ferret slinking into the shadows

"Malfoy" The ferret turned and hissed like an angry goose.

Ron burst into laughter and became quite happy about being a leprechaun.

"Sora, you have fangs"

"So do you" Matt raised his hand to his mouth and felt his teeth,

"We're vampires"

"And we're standing in a mansion; this must be Dracula's mansion"

"Well now it belongs to Mattcula MUWAHAHAHA!!!"

"Where's that Pikachu? And why are you dressed in bandages?"

"This is not a costume! Why are you...erm...take a look" James pointed towards a puddle on the floor, Jessie looked at her reflection and screamed.

"I'm ugly! This is not supposed to happen! I'm supposed to be beautiful, my face! What's happened to my face?!"

"Maybe it reflects the inner beauty" Meowth whispered

"I think she heard you" Jessie looked angrily at them.

"You think I'm a hag on the inside Meowth, I'll tear you to shreds, come here" Meowth ran away and Jessie chased him. James thought it best to follow

"If everyone else is changing why have neither of us changed?"

"Shrek, you're already ugly"

"That's enough Donkey, They could have at least taken away your voice"

"But then I wouldn't have been weird, I'd have just been a donkey"

Shrek shook his head and walked off, Donkey at his heels

"HELP a two headed dog!"

"Izzy, you're a giant rabid talking hamster, what's a two headed dog gonna do to you?!"

"Good point"

"Hello, you couldn't tell us what's happening could you?" One of the dog's heads asked

"Err...we don't know either. Tai I think we'd better go"

"Your right, look at the time Matt will be looking for us" Tai and Izzy walked quickly away

"Pippin, you scared them" the other head hissed

"Sorry Merry"

"Look out a green mud monster" Mariah yelled

"Where?" The mud monster turned to look behind him

"Erm that would be you"

"Me! I'm a mud monster? ARGHHH!!"

"Kevin?"

"Mariah? Ray?"

"This is weird"

"I know" An unknown voice said from behind

"Yeah, we were just going to a party with the Busted boys and we found ourselves here"

"That's not all, look at the silly costumes"

"I don't think these are costumes, I think I'm a real pumpkin"

"Dougie! You turned into a pumpkin!"

"I know I just said that! Look at you three: Tom you're a warlock, Harry you're an orc and Danny you're a wizard!"

"Aren't warlocks and wizards the same thing?" Tom asked

"Nah, Warlocks are better" Harry answered

"Cool" Tom replied

"Who are you?" Tyson asked

"Argh werewolf!"

"He won't bite if you tell us who you are"

"McFly" Dougie the pumpkin said

"Mcwhat?" Max looked puzzled

"McFly, we're a band"

"Never heard of you" Tyson glared at them

"You must be foreign"

"Yeah, have you never heard our music" The bladers shook their heads and Danny burst into song

"Everybody wants to know her name, I threw a house party and she came, everyone asked me, who the hell is she? That weirdo with, five colours in her hair"

"Very nice" Mariah lied "I think you should change the lyrics to fit with him" She pointed at Dougie who had multi-coloured skin. McFly laughed and the bladers took their chance to escape from the four mad singers.

Everyone who had been transported into this weird world seemed to have assembled together in the street outside Mattcula's mansion, all demanding answers.

There was a flash of light in front of them and they all shielded there eyes from the bright light. When the light softened everyone looked out into the road ahead.

A figure, dressed in white was walking towards them. It looked like the light source its self, light surrounded the figure.

"It's an angel" Brock's eyes lit up

"It's a fairy" Max guessed

"It's an elf" Merry and Pippin stared open-mouthed at the figure.

"It's a..."

Yes, I think I'll leave it there. Hope you liked. Please review and I'll update soon.


	2. Scooby dooby doo and cats too

It's a...girl?" Everyone's eyes fell in shock on the teenage girl standing before them

"What? You were expecting an angel to come and whisk you off home?" The girl laughed. She was wearing a long white dress and had long red hair and blue eyes.

"Well, we do want to go home we don't really care who gets us there we just wanna go"

"Who are you?"

"The name's Sam and I can help you get home"

"Really?" everyone looked hopeful

"Yeah, all you have to do is..." She stopped and looked at her dress, "I'm sick of white, it's too clean" She clicked her fingers and her dress turned purple, "Much better, what are you doing?" Brock was now getting down on one bony knee

"Will you marry me?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I can see right through you" Brock noticed for the first time he was a skeleton and ran round in circles screaming like a girl

"BOOM BOOM" Basil laughed, "She's almost better than me, I didn't mean to say that"

"O...kaaay, moving on, anyway to get home you have to do as I say"

"What if we don't will you eat our brains?" James shivered with fear

"I'd go hungry if I did"

"BOOM BOOM" Basil made his way to where Sam was standing, "You know you're like the human version of me"

"I know, or is it you that is the animal version of me"

"I've been around before you were even thought of Miss Sam I think you are the human version of me"

"I think you've both gone mad" Malfoy was looking a little scared

"How do we get home?"

"Simple you listen to me" Sam looked around, "Well I'll tell you to do something and you have to do it"

"Ok then fire away"

"Well I rather like that cat..."

"You mean Ray"

"Yes, so I'd like that cat"

"You can't have him" Mariah held Ray tightly to her chest and stepped backwards

"Give me the cat and you can go home"

"We're not going without Ray"

"No" Mariah began to sob and held Ray tighter. Sam suddenly smiled

"Good, you beybladers can go home, you value your friend, even if he is a cat, more than your homes" Sam snapped her fingers and a portal appeared. "All you have to do is walk straight through any questions?"

"Why did both my friends get wings?" Ron walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes waiting for an answer; Sam just punched him on the nose and walked past him.

"Why am I a goblin?"

"Why am I ugly?"

"Why did neither of us change?"

"I wasn't talking to you"

"Yeah before we go we wanna know how we got here and why?" Tyson stared at the teenage girl.

"Ok I'll tell you. I brought you here by accident"

"How did you manage that?"

"Yeah we were on our way to a party with Busted and now we've missed it!" Danny yelled

"We're gonna be in so much trouble when Professor McGonagall finds out we missed the feast" Hermione whimpered

"No ones missed anything; time in your world has stopped"

"That doesn't answer the question"

"No but it shut those two up" Sam nodded towards Danny and Hermione, "Right, I was reading this weird book which was written in Latin. I read it out loud to help me translate it. When I got to the end of the page there was a warning saying not to read it aloud. But it was too late. I found myself here and you lot were all arriving too. I searched for a way to reverse the spell and it says it's up to me and I can reverse it by just saying so but I think it's more fun to set you all tasks don't you?"

"No"

"Well you beybladers have no problem cos I'm letting you go now, quick before I change my mind" They all clambered through the portal, except Tyson

"How do I know you're not going to feed us to an alligator?" Sam kicked him through the portal just before it closed up.

"Right who's next, the Pokèmon lot I think" The 'Pokèmon lot' stepped forward.

"I think we'll do some role plays" Sam smiled "I want you to make up a Halloween role play, I'll give you 10 minutes to discuss it but after that it's all down to your improvisation skills."

The 'Pokèmon lot' began to discuss what they were to do

"Alright let's watch this role play" Sat snapped her fingers and a raised platform, like a stage, appeared and a chair for her to sit on in the audience.

Meowth appeared on stage first and held up a card reading:

Ash Shaggy

Brock Fred

Misty Daphne

Pikachu Scooby Doo actor

Meowth Scooby Doo voice

Jessie Ghost

James Police man

"Great they're going to do Scooby Doo" Sam said excitedly

"WOOOOO"

"Yikes it's a ghost" Ash and Pikachu hugged each other with pretend fright

"We have to split up if we're gonna find it." Misty pretended to look down a long dark corridor

"Shaggy and Scooby, you go that way, we'll go this way" The gang split up and Misty and Brock leave the stage.

Pikachu looks behind pretend door, "Yikes" Meowth says in his best Scooby voice

"What is it Scoob?"

"Ghost" Pikachu leaped into Ash's arm as Meowth spoke. "Good timing with Pikachu and Meowth don't you think?" Danny whispered to Tom "Shhh"

Ash and Pikachu ran out of the room and collided with Brock and Misty.

"What's going on?"

"Ghost" Jessie appeared with a sheet over her head and the gang ran in the opposite direction. Ghost vanishes, or rather Jessie jumps off stage.

"What's the plan to catch it?" Ash asked Brock

"Live bait"

"Great idea...hey"

"Come on you have to please" Misty begged

"What do you expect us to do...the cancan?" Ash and Pikachu appear wearing cancan skirts and wigs

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!! I knew I shouldn't have said cancan NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA"

Jessie appears under her sheet and scratches her head in confusion. Brock and Misty leap out and tie the ghost up.

"Got ya now" James arrives

"Good work kids"

"Now let's see who this ghost really is" Brock pulled off the sheet and they gasp with fake shock

"It's Jessie who was trying to steal the crown jewels" James drags her off

"And I would have got away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids" Play ends and they all bow

"I think you can go home now" Sam snapped her finders and the 'Pokèmon lot' vanished.

"I think the Digi-destined should be next what about you?"

"We wanna go home first" Joey shouted

"Well I'll have to ask the Digi-destined if they'll let you go home first, guys?"

"Let them, I like it here I have fangs"

"Yeah and I can fly"

"Ok you can go first, what task shall I set you?"

I hope you liked this, I would have killed off Malfoy as suggested but killing him off at the start means I can't have any fun about him being a ferret. Please review. Bye for now I'll update soon xx


	3. Poems and songs

"O.K I think you should write a poem about Halloween" Sam smiled at the 'Yu-Gi-Oh lot'

"Oh man I hate poems"

"Tough luck Mr Wheeler now I'd like it to be like a Shakespeare sonnet"

"What are they?" Joey looked confused

"Err...I don't actually know" Sam scratched her head

"Ha that means you can't make us do it" Joey grinned

"That's true unless..."

"I know" Hermione piped up. Joey groaned. Everyone turned to face Hermione "A Shakespeare sonnet has 3 quatrains and a rhyming couplet on the end. Each line should be 10 syllables long."

"What's a quatrain?"

"A quatrain is four lines, like a verse. The end word of the first line should rhyme with the end word of the third line and the end word of the second line should rhyme with the end word of the fourth line. The rhyming pattern should be ABAB, CDCD, EFEF, and GG"

"What's GG?"

"GG is the rhyming couplet on the end. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded (except Ron, he didn't even know who Shakespeare was)

"Well thanks to Hermione we know what sonnets are and thanks to Hermione I've changed my mind, just read poem about magic" Joey, Mai and Yugi went off into a corner to chose a poem from the book Sam conjured up out of nowhere.

10 minutes later they came back with a poem

"Well get on with it"

Joey cleared his throat and began:

"It really will work," said Jack yesterday

Just as our teacher was clearing away

"If I wave this wand and say the right words

That pile of maths books will turn into birds."

Chalk powdered our hair, ink squirted our faces

The ruler and pencils began to run races.

Our teacher became a most elegant pig

Waving his trotters and dancing a jig.

"I got it for Christmas from my uncle Stan

Such an amazing, mysterious man

He wears a long cloak, a tall pointed hat

A wizard of course, no doubt about that."

Our headmaster was starting to shout

As giant erasers were rubbing him out

Miss Brown grew a beard, Miss Green turned red

With the caretaker's mop stuck on her head.

The school went so crazy it gave us a fright

But Jack's Uncle Stan made everything right

Except for one thing, a real disaster

He could not seem to return our Headmaster

"Very good"

"Really?"

"No, but you can go home coz I'm bored of you" Sam clicked her fingers and they vanished, "Now I might need your help," She looked at the 'Digimon lot' "you like it here and I like Basil and Donkey so McFly can go home next" Dougie cheered, "I want you to perform a song by The Rasmus"

"Why The Rasmus? I don't know any of their songs. I won't do it" Danny complained

"Coz I prefer them to you, and you do know their stuff you just don't realise it, and I'll kill you if you don't" An evil glint appears in her eyes and a knife in her hand! "Now do it" Sam clicked her fingers and a stage appeared

Disasters strikes

I try to write describe the things I hold inside

Private of mind still keeps me distant

Disorder looms above this room

I'm trapped inside this silent tomb

I'm trying to get my mind off resistance

What ever I say, what ever I write, what ever I do

I'm not getting through

What ever I say, what ever I write, what ever I do

I'm not getting through to you

Destruction's all

Surrounds my hope

My future seems to stay unknown

All alone in need of some assistance

What ever I say, what ever I write, what ever I do

I'm not getting through

What ever I say, what ever I write, what ever I do

I'm not getting through to you

OH, here comes the fear again

Walls are closing in

Feels like I'm choking

OH, can't find the words to says

Drowning in this pain

Smoke fills the air

What ever I say, what ever I write, what ever I do

I'm not getting through

What ever I say, what ever I write, what ever I do

I'm not getting through to you

OH, here comes the fear again

Walls are closing in

Smoke fills the air

"What ever you can go" They vanish "So who next?"

Argh! I'm running low on ideas. Got any you could lend? Please review!!!


	4. Mattcula's Mansion

Sam: It's been ages since this has been updated! Let's see...what have we done so far? Someone with a good memory please re-cap for me (and readers)!

Hermione: Well first we all ended up in this very strange world. Then you turned up and told us that you were going to force us into tasks which I must say was not very nice of you and I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks purple really doesn't go with that red frizz ball you call hair...

Sam: Looks whose talking bush head. Now get on with the re-capping!

Hermione: Firstly the Beybladers were sent home for being good friends, and then the Pokèmon lot got to go home for performing a rather interesting play about Scooby Doo. After that you sent the dwarf, dragon and blonde spider, who I believe were called the Yu-Gi-Oh lot home for reading a pretty rubbish poem from that silly book"

Sam: Watch it! I'm in charge remember

Hermione: Sorry but truth hurts! Next McFly were sent home performing that truly awful song by that terrible band called The Rasmus! I must say, that band really annoys me, have you seen his hair it's...

Sam: Alright that's it! You little $£#!

Hermione: ARRGGHH!

Voice over: This scene has been cut due to the sheer nonsense and Hermione: Take that the use of inflatable rubber mallets! Sam: When I get my hands around your scrawny little neck... Sorry for any inconvenience but it was for your own sanity! Hermione: Help! Thank You! Sam: Ha Ha got you now!

Sam: Brushes herself off Sorry about that! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter's for you! Hope you like it. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 4

"Who shall we pick next?" Sam said while nursing a bruise on her arm which she had received during the fight.  
"Pick me! Pick me! I wanna go home" Ron jumped up and down so Sam could see him in the crowd.  
"Yeah I'm tired I wanna go to sleep" Harry groaned  
"I have an essay to finish" Hermione's arm was in bandages and a plaster was stuck to her head "and 1258 pages to read by tomorrow" Hermione began to panic, "I'll never do it in time" She turned to Harry and Ron, "It's your fault, if you hadn't made me come to watch you practise Quidditch I would have finished everything!"  
"You wanted to come"  
"No I did not"  
"Yes you did"  
"No..."  
"SHUT UP!" Sam screamed, they shut up immediately, "Thank you! So you want to go home? Yes well here's what I want you to do." They listened closely, Hermione kept her distance

"I want you to...to...to...I know. I want you to square a circle"  
"What!" Ron stared in disbelief  
"That's impossible!" Hermione piped up "Leonardo Di Vinci tried and failed to square a circle. It's impossible. The famous drawing of the Vitruvian Man visually defines..." Sam cut in  
"Shut it smarty pants! I was only joking! I don't need a history lesson. I know it's impossible that's why I asked! I should've known you'd find something to say though"  
Hermione glared at Sam. Sam glared at Hermione back. Sparks issued from Sam's eyes. Hermione stepped backwards accepting defeat in the staring competion.

Sam continued  
"Erm...yeah your task. I think genius here" nods at Hermione "should be quiet for a bit so we can actually make jokes without being corrected before getting to the punchline." Sam snaps her fingers and a zip appears across Hermione's horse shaped mouth (she's a horse remember), fastened shut with a padlock. Sam looks satisfied and Hermione throws evil looks.

"As for you three, your task is more exciting." Sam giggles and Harry, Ron and Malfoy look scared, terrified even! "All you have to do is enter that mansion, retrieve all of the nine silver spoons from around the place and the golden goblet which I'll warn you now; it's guarded by Count Mattcula!" A high pitched evil laugh echoed through the street

"Ooh nice sound effects," Anil said in amazement  
"Yeah how come we don't have sound effects like that Bas?" Steven asked the fox  
"The producers won't pay for a sound effect up grade so the writers don't write any scenes with sound effects any more" Basil explained sadly and turned to Sam "does it do that every time?" Basil asked  
"I dunno" Sam replied "Count Mattcula" Sam repeated and yet again the laugh was heard  
"Obviously" Sam smiled at Basil  
"Coz obviously she's out of my league I'm wasting my time coz she'll never be mine..." Merry and Pippin burst into song, but stopped as Sam shot them evil glares.  
"McFly have left my evil wonderland so we don't need reminding of the foul four"  
"Anyway where were we...oh yeah" She turned to the three terrified lads who were awaiting their doom!

"Let's see. I'll give you erm...one hour exactly. Return within the hour and with all ten items and you can go back to Hogwarts in time for the feast. Return within the hour with 5 or more and I might be nice and let you leave, depending on how hard you worked to find them. However, if you return with less than 5 items or with all ten but out of time...well...let's cross that bridge when we come to it eh?"

They exchange frightened expressions before accepting their fate.

"Great! Before you begin have you any questions? No! Good now get in there! Oh and watch out for the hidden traps" Sam snaps her fingers again and they disappear. A large screen with a digital clock on top counting down the time appears outside so that everyone can see what is going on inside Mattcula's mansion.

"Harry!" Ron the leprechaun tugged at Harry Hippogriff's feathers in fright  
"Stop snivelling Weasel" Malfoy hissed from the ground  
"Look at yourself Ferret before you insult some one else!" He retaliated looking around the haunted building  
"It looks like the Shrieking Shack but bigger" Harry's thoughts immediately found their way to thinking of Sirius and Lupin. He sniffed at the thought of his godfather but put the thought out of his mind quickly  
"And spookier and with more cobwebs and less trashed furniture. It's more like a creepy Hogwarts. Looks like this Mattcula creep's never heard of a duster" Ron ran his finger across a table that was in the spooky hall and coughed and sneezed as the disturbed dust particle found their way up his nostrils and into his mouth before settling back in a thick layer on the table. "Such a shame. That table would look nice if it was polished"  
"Of course you've never seen anything polished have you Weasley! It would be a new experience!" Ron's face turned red with anger and he stepped forwards to grab Malfoy but Harry held Ron's collar in his beak to hold him back.  
Harry turned to Ron "Just leave him. He's not worth it Ron" Harry turned to Malfoy "You'd better keep it shut! If you'd paid more attention to Hagrid you'd know that a Hippogriff's favourite food is Ferret and I'm hungry right now so watch it OK?" Malfoy sneered "Right let's get looking for these spoons"

**Meanwhile outside...  
**  
"Well this is entertaining!" Steven said excitedly  
"Yes, the little scrapping makes it much more thrilling don't you think Sam"  
"Oui, Yes, Hai"  
"Ooh she's a tri-lingual!"  
"Actually that's only three languages out of about six that I can answer in"  
"What can you speak?" Steven asked in interest  
"English, French, German, Latin, and a little Spanish and Japanese"  
"Hmm...Not bad"  
A muffled sound came from Hermione whose mouth was still firmly fastened. She was annoyed and maybe jealous

**Back to the Mansion... **

"Look Harry I found one" Ron held up a silver spoon he'd found in the draw of the table he'd been admiring. Attached to it was a note.  
"Well read it then" Malfoy sneered "Or are the words too long for you to understand"  
"Shut it Ferret" Ron warned. He began to read  
"_A spoon's been discovered  
__From within this draw  
__But still to uncover  
__Is another eight more  
__  
One will be hidden  
__In the room to the right  
__Hurry, now quickly  
__And seek for the fight"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron shook his head  
"I wish we had Hermione here!" Harry agreed  
"Well let's get in there" Malfoy lead the way into the room on the right hand side of the hall! It was a large circular room with portraits of past Counts around the wall. It was cluttered and messy.  
"_Seek for the fight"_ Harry repeated. "Well it certainly looks like there's been a war in here but what's 'the fight'?"  
"I have no idea but I hope we don't have to do any fighting" Ron said squeakily, searching the room for 'the fight'  
"Malfoy, we have to work together for now if we're gonna get out of here alive, you got that?"  
"Whatever" He smirked. "Hey Weasley this is not time for games" Malfoy yelled as he saw Ron looking at an old chess board on one of the tables in the centre of the room. Ron scratched his head

'This is odd.' Ron thought 'whoever was playing this last obviously had to leave before making the finishing move. Oh well I'll help him out' He decided  
"Knight to E5!" The knight obeyed "Checkmate! Whoa!" Ron exclaimed as the chess board parted into two halves, revealing another spoon and another riddle.  
"Harry! Malfoy! I've found another!" The two came scrambling over to him and peered over the table and saw the spoon. "The fight was a chess game. A fight between Black and White!"  
"Great! Read the next clue. We still have seven spoons and a goblet to find in 50 minutes and who knows what's gonna try and stop us"  
Malfoy snatched the paper up from the table and began to read it  
"_Ah, two you have found  
__Still seven you seek  
__The next you will find  
__In a body less beak"_

"This is so confusing"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Malfoy thrust the paper at Harry hoping for answers  
"_A body less beak_ could be a hunting trophy"  
"Huh?"  
"You know, a head of a beast mounted onto a plaque and displayed on the wall of a trophy room. Mansions like this are bound to have a trophy room. Only the rich have them and a Count must be rich" Malfoy looked bored by Harry speech but saw some sense in it. The three left the circular chamber and searched for a trophy room.

**Outside...**

"He's not as dumb as he looks is Harry!" Sam wasn't overly impressed by their performance in the mansion so far, it had been boring but there hadn't been any obstacles for them to face yet.  
"Time for a little bit of a surprise" Sam looked around at the Digidestined "I think we'll send in Tai the hunch-back of Notre Mansion!" Tai smiled and Sam zapped him into position in the Trophy Room! Everyone watched the screen in anticipation, waiting to see what the trophy room had in store for the trio of spoon seekers.

**I think I'll leave it there coz I've run out of rhymes and it seems like a good place to leave it! I'm changing the category to Harry Potter coz the next few chapters with be mainly Harry Potter coz I've got to finish the Mansion task. Hope you liked it and will keep reading! Please review!**


End file.
